


Romance in Dragon Age: Origins, Attempt the First

by sqbr



Series: Various Attempts at Romance in Dragon Age: Origins [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comic, F/F, F/M, Fancomic, Humor, Meta, Satire, Silly, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Martya Brosca thinks it might be fun to try her hand at romance, and my downward spiral into Bioware related heartbreak begins.</p>
<p>Comic with transcript.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance in Dragon Age: Origins, Attempt the First

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had all of these as chapters of this single file, but they are mostly fairly stand alone so I split them off into a series.
> 
> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/Romance-in-DAO-Attempt-1-154419599).

Panel 1:  
Alastair: You're some sort of sneaky..witch thief!  
Morrigan: How eloquent.  
Martya: Ok, I don't like you.

Panel 2:  
Martya: heeeey morrigan  
Morrigan: I was raised to take men to my bed, use them until spent and then kill them.  
Martya: So what you're saying is, you're straight.  
Morrigan: Yes.

Panel 3:  
Alastair: A gift? For me?  
Martya: Yeah, yeah. Noone else wanted it

Panel 4:  
Martya: Um, hello  
Sten: Grrr *Sten dissaproves -10*

Panel 5:  
Zevran: you know you're pretty hot for a dwarf  
Martya: dude, you just tried to kill me  
Zevran: oh please. That was HOURS ago!

Panel 6:  
Leliana: Another gift? How dear of you!

Panel 7:  
Leliana: but what I really love is...

Panel 8:  
Leliana: SHOES!! (also the maker)


End file.
